Notice me?
by Blackcaster442
Summary: Rasanya Jimin sudah terlalu dalam tenggelam dalam hati seorang Min Yoongi...sedangkan Yoongi bisa membaca pergerakan Jimin karena wajahnya yang mudah di tebak.. Yoonmin, GS Jimin..:') pertama kali bikin Yoonmin story..banyak kesalahan maafkan lah


Setiap matahari pagi menerangi ruang kamar seorang gadis bernama Park Jimin yang masih lelap di kasur bernuansa biru cerah membuat Jimin makin menutup dirinya dalam selimut.

KRING... KRING... OY!

Kali ini Jimin terganggu dengan suara Alarm di smartphone kesayangannya itu. Dengan erangan pelan Jimin meraba nakas di samping kasurnya untuk mangambil smartphone itu.

"Aish, tidak bisakah sehari aja gue nggak sekolah" Ucap Jimin dengan sebal sambil membuat pipinya terlihat gendut dan imut.

Dengan melihat gallery di smartphone-nya Jimin selalu mengembangkan senyum manis, hanya saja tidak ada yang tahu bahwa yang Jimin lihat adalah Sunbae - nya, Min Yoongi yang sebentar lagi lulus dan melanjutkan kuliahnya... Jimin bahkan masih tidak rela ditinggal begitu saja, sebagai penggemar rahasia Jimin sebenarnya senang saat mengetahui Sunbae kesayangannya akan lulus tapi hatinya belum siap tidak menatap sehari saja seorang Min Yoongi.

"JIMIN !!! AYOO SEKOLAH !!" Teriakan keras Kim Taehyung memenuhi satu rumah, memang sepupu yang sekarang tinggal bersamanya itu bisa semenyebalkan itu..

Setiap pagi Jimin hanya perlu berjalan untuk sampai sekolah karena jarak tidak begitu jauh untuk Jimin dan Taehyung. Rasanya jika dipikir lagi setiap pagi juga mereka dapat mendengar Ibu - Ibu tetangga rumahnya bergosip campur aduk, bukan kepo atau tidak sopan hanya saja terkadang suara gosipan itu mungkin bisa terdengar di seluruh dunia.

"Katanya Mingyu pernah kecebur got ya Bu? " Ucap salah satu Ibu gemuk rempong yang sedang memilih sayurnya.

"Masa sih bu Jeon? Kasihan banget deh, tapi lucu juga ya haha" sahut salah satunya yang sama sibuknya. Sedangkan kedua bocah yang mendengar itupun tertawa karena tau siapa yang di bicarakan Ibu - ibu tukang gosip, tentu saja orang yang dibicarakan bukan lain si Mingyu teman sekelas Jimin yang angkuh dan sombong.

"Jim berita besar ternyata memang harus di ketahui dari si besar juga BHAHAHA" Taehyung terawa sambil meringis karena perutnya masih sakit sejak tadi menahan tawa di kumpulan ibu - ibu sama seperti Jimin.

"Hiks.. Aduh udah ah Tae bikin perut gua sakit dah duh" miris Jimin meremas perutnya yang masih nyeri.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya satu kali itu mereka dapat tertawa girang, Hanya saja hampir setiap pagi rasanya akan begitu menyenangkan jika mendengar ibu-ibu bergosip coba saja jika kalian pernah mendengar satu dari gosip mereka yang campur aduk dan rasakan sensasinya :D.

Jimin duduk dengan tenang saat kelasnya juga tenang seperti saat ini mereka melihat guru bernama Jung Hoseok masuk kedalam kelas dengan santai dan sedikit senyum disana membawa kenyataan pahit akan nilai ulangan matematika milih kelas Jimin itu.

"Kalian belajar dengan sangat rajin ya? " Guru itu membuat senyum satu kelas mengembang bukankah itu artinya bagus? Itu menurut Jimin dan kawan sekelasnya padahal mungkin fakta tidak berpihak pada kelas itu untuk nilai.

"Tentu saja" Jawab sekelas membuat Hoseok tersenyum pahit.

"Belajar apa kalian hah?, pelajar saya adalah MATEMATIKA bukan pelajaran seni, doodle, atau bahkan mengarang indah. Kalian tahukan?" semuanya terdiam dengan penekanan matematika dari guru yang biasanya ceria seperti matahari sekarang terlihat seperti Min Yoongi orang yang didambakan oleh Jimin tentu saja satu kelasnya mengetahui itu.

"Yugyeom tolong bagikan hasil ulangan yang bukan pelajaran saya ini, memang benar ternyata saya tidak bagus mengajar seperti kata Namjoon" Hoseok meng-iyakan pernyataan Kim Namjoon seorang guru sastra Inggris.

Sekelas terdiam melihat pancaran sedih dari guru yang sudah tidak percaya diri itu. Salah satu siswa yang dipanggil Kim Yugyeom berdiri dan berjalan dengan santai mengambil nilai ulangan teman - teman yang sudah doki doki setengah mampus.

"Hanya kamu Yugyeom satu - satunya di kelas ini yang merasakan kehadiran saya, sungguh mengharukan sekali" Hoseok terus berpura - pura sedih bukan main, dan Yugyeom hanya berjalan membagikan tanpa mendengar ucapan guru yang menyedihkan itu.

 _ **Kreet BRAK..**_

"Permisi" Seru seorang yang ada diluar tapi kuping Jimin sekarang tidak berbohong karena hanya Min Yoongi yang punya suara serak nan rendah membahana.

"Ya?, ada apa Yoongi?" Sahut Hoseok berhenti dengan sandiwaranya.

"Kami perlu anda untuk rapat guru sekarang" Ujar Yoongi kesayangan Jimin yang tidak suka bertele - tele. Ini yang membuatnya jatuh hati rasanya pipi Jimin memanas apalagi jantungnya.

"Baiklah, Maaf sepertinya saya tidak bisa melanjutkan pelajaran. Oh ya, Remedialnya kerjakan pake halaman 268 bagian A, B, C kumpulkan sepulang sekolah! ..SELAMAT MENGERJAKAN" Hoseok melambai senang sambil mengikuti kesayangan Jimin itu...Gondok kelez abis liat Oppa kesayangan kan enakan ngelamunin masa depan cerah, eh malah di kasih Remedial dari guru mau dikemanakan imajinasi Jimin bersama Oppanya itu?????.

"Huamm" Jimin menutup mulutnya sambil menguap didepan Taehyung yang sedang makan Bakso Bu Jarieh enak beut dah kalo di kantin emang juaranya bakso Jarieh.

"Ngapa lu?" tanya Taehyung yang nggak biasanya Jimin sebegitu frustasinya apalagi kalo abis liat si Oppa kesayangan Jimin atau kalau Taehyung singkat jadi OKS.

"gue sial banget deh Tae, malu banget masa nilai gue diliat Oppa mau di taro mana nih muka Princess gue" cuap-cuap Jimin terlihat sangat menggelikan di telinga Taehyung.

"Lah Cem mana coba?" Taehyung meminta penjelasan sepanjang cerpen KK*I (sensor ngk ya?? Sensor aja deh :'D).

 _FLASHBACK_ ~~~

Setelah ruang kelas Jimin ribut akan nilai mereka yang merah termasuk Jimin yang rasanya ingin menangis dengan nilai 5,5 tercetak disana, dan tambahan remedial dari sang guru. Karna frustasi Jimin meminta izin Yugyeom yang seorang ketua kelas untuk pergi ke toilet, hanya bermaksud untuk mencari udara segar di awal harinya yang sesak.

"Diapain ya kertasnya?, kalau dilihat lama-lama bikin pengen nangis aja" Sebelum masuk ke Toilet khusus perempuan tangan Jimin dengan cekatan membentuk pesawat kertas dari hasil ujian Matematikanya itu.

"Ya yang pasti Kerjakan, dan Lupakan" seringai Jimin membalik badannya dan melempar pesawat kertas itu yang melayang tak tahu arah, sebelum Jimin masuk ke Toilet suara mengerang terdengar di telinganya.

"Aish apaan sih?!" tercekat Jimin saat melihat atau bisa di bilang mengintip dibalik tembok untuk memastikan siapa yang pesawatnya tabrak adalah Min Yoongi kesayangannya.

Pesawat itu terjatuh di bawah kaki Yoongi yang masih kesal atas gangguan itu, tapi Yoongi penasaran akan isi kertas itu karena ada nilai bercorak merah disana. Dengan pelan Yoongi mengambil pesawat itu dan membukanya...Oh ya Jimin benar-benar harus membuang muka Princess-nya demi mengubur nilainya dalam-dalam...Yoongi tetap terpaku dengan kertas itu karena melihat nama pemiliknya.

"Jimin..?" Yap Yoongi selalu mendengar nama itu semenjak semua orang di sekolah bergosip tentang Jimin yang menyukai Yoongi.

"Oalah pantes muka lu kusut, tenang aja kali Jim cuman karna dia liat nilai jelek lu aja segitunya" jawab enteng Taehyung yang mengambil kesimpulan seenak jidatnya.

"Lu sih nggak ngerti gimana rasanya jadi gue Tae" Cembik Jimin dengan lelah akan pikirannya sendiri.

Pikiran Jimin rasanya benar - benar letih seperti diperas sampai kering, sedangkan Taehyung menggeleng dengan pelan akan tingkah sepupunya itu.

Setelah mengumpulkan remedial di ruang Hoseok, Kaki Jimin terus melangkah menuju ruang musik yang biasanya di pakai Yoongi untuk bermain piano yang bahkan Jimin dengar berkali - kalipun tidak akan bosan seperti candu di ingatan. Sebenarnya harus di koreksi akan candunya bukan pada alunan tuts piano yang dimainkan Yoongi tetapi Yoongi lah yang membuat Jimin selalu candu tentang apapun yang berkaitan dengannya.

"Hmm Kok alunannya bikin mewek ya... Rasanya beda dari kemarin - kemarin" Ujar Jimin tanpa sadar ternyata Yoongi keluar dari ruang musik dan membuat Jimin tersadar seketika.

"Eh Oppa?" ucap Jimin lirih, pelan dan sangat tidak terdengar namun nyatanya Yoongi mendengar itu yang membuatnya berbalik menemukan sosok Jimin yang membeku saat Yoongi menatap matanya dalam.

"Loh sedang apa disini?" Yoongi mendekat kearah Jimin membuat wajah princess Jimin memerah padam, beginikah rasanya di notice? Itu pikir Jimin sesaat.

"a-ak-aku sedang berjalan kekelas...ya ke kelas haha" tawa Jimin garing membuat Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?, bukannya jalan ke kelas 11-3 ada di selatan bukan di barat?"

Menohok Jimin benar - benar tertohok akan ucapan Yoongi dengan wajah datar gantengnya itu, entah kali ini Jimin sedang senang bertemu kesayangannya atau ling-lung akan pertanyaan yang Yoongi buat rasanya seperti menentukan masa depannya sendiri.

"Kau Park Jimin kan?" Ujar Yoongi dengan pelan. Hanya dibalas anggukan daru sang empunya nama.

"Aku Min Yoongi, Jika kau butuh apapun atau mau belajar denganku bicaralah. Aku akan membantu" usul Yoongi sepertinya sedikit menyindir nilai ulangan Jimin waktu itu. Mau tak mau Jimin memberanikan dirinya.

"Ah benarkah sunbae?"

"Tentu, dan panggil Oppa saja" membuat Jimin makin menatap harap akan Yoongi yang ada di depannya itu dengan senang

"Aish, tidak bisakah sehari aja gue nggak sekolah" Ucap Jimin dengan sebal sambil membuat pipinya terlihat gendut dan imut.

Dengan melihat gallery di smartphone-nya Jimin selalu mengembangkan senyum manis, hanya saja tidak ada yang tahu bahwa yang Jimin lihat adalah Sunbae - nya, Min Yoongi yang sebentar lagi lulus dan melanjutkan kuliahnya... Jimin bahkan masih tidak rela ditinggal begitu saja, sebagai penggemar rahasia Jimin sebenarnya senang saat mengetahui Sunbae kesayangannya akan lulus tapi hatinya belum siap tidak menatap sehari saja seorang Min Yoongi.

"JIMIN !!! AYOO SEKOLAH !!" Teriakan keras Kim Taehyung memenuhi satu rumah, memang sepupu yang sekarang tinggal bersamanya itu bisa semenyebalkan itu..

Setiap pagi Jimin hanya perlu berjalan untuk sampai sekolah karena jarak tidak begitu jauh untuk Jimin dan Taehyung. Rasanya jika dipikir lagi setiap pagi juga mereka dapat mendengar Ibu - Ibu tetangga rumahnya bergosip campur aduk, bukan kepo atau tidak sopan hanya saja terkadang suara gosipan itu mungkin bisa terdengar di seluruh dunia.

"Katanya Mingyu pernah kecebur got ya Bu? " Ucap salah satu Ibu gemuk rempong yang sedang memilih sayurnya.

"Masa sih bu Jeon? Kasihan banget deh, tapi lucu juga ya haha" sahut salah satunya yang sama sibuknya. Sedangkan kedua bocah yang mendengar itupun tertawa karena tau siapa yang di bicarakan Ibu - ibu tukang gosip, tentu saja orang yang dibicarakan bukan lain si Mingyu teman sekelas Jimin yang angkuh dan sombong.

"Jim berita besar ternyata memang harus di ketahui dari si besar juga BHAHAHA" Taehyung terawa sambil meringis karena perutnya masih sakit sejak tadi menahan tawa di kumpulan ibu - ibu sama seperti Jimin.

"Hiks.. Aduh udah ah Tae bikin perut gua sakit dah duh" miris Jimin meremas perutnya yang masih nyeri.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya satu kali itu mereka dapat tertawa girang, Hanya saja hampir setiap pagi rasanya akan begitu menyenangkan jika mendengar ibu-ibu bergosip coba saja jika kalian pernah mendengar satu dari gosip mereka yang campur aduk dan rasakan sensasinya :D.

Jimin duduk dengan tenang saat kelasnya juga tenang seperti saat ini mereka melihat guru bernama Jung Hoseok masuk kedalam kelas dengan santai dan sedikit senyum disana membawa kenyataan pahit akan nilai ulangan matematika milih kelas Jimin itu.

"Kalian belajar dengan sangat rajin ya? " Guru itu membuat senyum satu kelas mengembang bukankah itu artinya bagus? Itu menurut Jimin dan kawan sekelasnya padahal mungkin fakta tidak berpihak pada kelas itu untuk nilai.

"Tentu saja" Jawab sekelas membuat Hoseok tersenyum pahit.

"Belajar apa kalian hah?, pelajar saya adalah MATEMATIKA bukan pelajaran seni, doodle, atau bahkan mengarang indah. Kalian tahukan?" semuanya terdiam dengan penekanan matematika dari guru yang biasanya ceria seperti matahari sekarang terlihat seperti Min Yoongi orang yang didambakan oleh Jimin tentu saja satu kelasnya mengetahui itu.

"Yugyeom tolong bagikan hasil ulangan yang bukan pelajaran saya ini, memang benar ternyata saya tidak bagus mengajar seperti kata Namjoon" Hoseok meng-iyakan pernyataan Kim Namjoon seorang guru sastra Inggris.

Sekelas terdiam melihat pancaran sedih dari guru yang sudah tidak percaya diri itu. Salah satu siswa yang dipanggil Kim Yugyeom berdiri dan berjalan dengan santai mengambil nilai ulangan teman - teman yang sudah doki doki setengah mampus.

"Hanya kamu Yugyeom satu - satunya di kelas ini yang merasakan kehadiran saya, sungguh mengharukan sekali" Hoseok terus berpura - pura sedih bukan main, dan Yugyeom hanya berjalan membagikan tanpa mendengar ucapan guru yang menyedihkan itu.

Kreet BRAK..

"Permisi" Seru seorang yang ada diluar tapi kuping Jimin sekarang tidak berbohong karena hanya Min Yoongi yang punya suara serak nan rendah membahana.

"Ya?, ada apa Yoongi?" Sahut Hoseok berhenti dengan sandiwaranya.

"Kami perlu anda untuk rapat guru sekarang" Ujar Yoongi kesayangan Jimin yang tidak suka bertele - tele. Ini yang membuatnya jatuh hati rasanya pipi Jimin memanas apalagi jantungnya.

"Baiklah, Maaf sepertinya saya tidak bisa melanjutkan pelajaran. Oh ya, Remedialnya kerjakan pake halaman 268 bagian A, B, C kumpulkan sepulang sekolah! ..SELAMAT MENGERJAKAN" Hoseok melambai senang sambil mengikuti kesayangan Jimin itu...Gondok kelez abis liat Oppa kesayangan kan enakan ngelamunin masa depan cerah, eh malah di kasih Remedial dari guru mau dikemanakan imajinasi Jimin bersama Oppanya itu?????.

"Huamm" Jimin menutup mulutnya sambil menguap didepan Taehyung yang sedang makan Bakso Bu Jarieh enak beut dah kalo di kantin emang juaranya bakso Jarieh.

"Ngapa lu?" tanya Taehyung yang nggak biasanya Jimin sebegitu frustasinya apalagi kalo abis liat si Oppa kesayangan Jimin atau kalau Taehyung singkat jadi OKS.

"gue sial banget deh Tae, malu banget masa nilai gue diliat Oppa mau di taro mana nih muka Princess gue" cuap-cuap Jimin terlihat sangat menggelikan di telinga Taehyung.

"Lah Cem mana coba?" Taehyung meminta penjelasan sepanjang cerpen KK*I (sensor ngk ya?? Sensor aja deh :'D).

FLASHBACK ~~~

Setelah ruang kelas Jimin ribut akan nilai mereka yang merah termasuk Jimin yang rasanya ingin menangis dengan nilai 5,5 tercetak disana, dan tambahan remedial dari sang guru. Karna frustasi Jimin meminta izin Yugyeom yang seorang ketua kelas untuk pergi ke toilet, hanya bermaksud untuk mencari udara segar di awal harinya yang sesak.

"Diapain ya kertasnya?, kalau dilihat lama-lama bikin pengen nangis aja" Sebelum masuk ke Toilet khusus perempuan tangan Jimin dengan cekatan membentuk pesawat kertas dari hasil ujian Matematikanya itu.

"Ya yang pasti Kerjakan, dan Lupakan" seringai Jimin membalik badannya dan melempar pesawat kertas itu yang melayang tak tahu arah, sebelum Jimin masuk ke Toilet suara mengerang terdengar di telinganya.

"Aish apaan sih?!" tercekat Jimin saat melihat atau bisa di bilang mengintip dibalik tembok untuk memastikan siapa yang pesawatnya tabrak adalah Min Yoongi kesayangannya.

Pesawat itu terjatuh di bawah kaki Yoongi yang masih kesal atas gangguan itu, tapi Yoongi penasaran akan isi kertas itu karena ada nilai bercorak merah disana. Dengan pelan Yoongi mengambil pesawat itu dan membukanya...Oh ya Jimin benar-benar harus membuang muka Princess-nya demi mengubur nilainya dalam-dalam...Yoongi tetap terpaku dengan kertas itu karena melihat nama pemiliknya.

"Jimin..?" Yap Yoongi selalu mendengar nama itu semenjak semua orang di sekolah bergosip tentang Jimin yang menyukai Yoongi.

 _flashback end_

"Oalah pantes muka lu kusut, tenang aja kali Jim cuman karna dia liat nilai jelek lu aja segitunya" jawab enteng Taehyung yang mengambil kesimpulan seenak jidatnya.

"Lu sih nggak ngerti gimana rasanya jadi gue Tae" Cembik Jimin dengan lelah akan pikirannya sendiri.

Pikiran Jimin rasanya benar - benar letih seperti diperas sampai kering, sedangkan Taehyung menggeleng dengan pelan akan tingkah sepupunya itu.

Setelah mengumpulkan remedial di ruang Hoseok, Kaki Jimin terus melangkah menuju ruang musik yang biasanya di pakai Yoongi untuk bermain piano yang bahkan Jimin dengar berkali - kalipun tidak akan bosan seperti candu di ingatan. Sebenarnya harus di koreksi akan candunya bukan pada alunan tuts piano yang dimainkan Yoongi tetapi Yoongi lah yang membuat Jimin selalu candu tentang apapun yang berkaitan dengannya.

"Hmm Kok alunannya bikin mewek ya... Rasanya beda dari kemarin - kemarin" Ujar Jimin tanpa sadar ternyata Yoongi keluar dari ruang musik dan membuat Jimin tersadar seketika.

"Eh Oppa?" ucap Jimin lirih, pelan dan sangat tidak terdengar namun nyatanya Yoongi mendengar itu yang membuatnya berbalik menemukan sosok Jimin yang membeku saat Yoongi menatap matanya dalam.

"Loh sedang apa disini?" Yoongi mendekat kearah Jimin membuat wajah princess Jimin memerah padam, beginikah rasanya di notice? Itu pikir Jimin sesaat.

"a-ak-aku sedang berjalan kekelas...ya ke kelas haha" tawa Jimin garing membuat Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?, bukannya jalan ke kelas 11-3 ada di selatan bukan di barat?"

Menohok Jimin benar - benar tertohok akan ucapan Yoongi dengan wajah datar gantengnya itu, entah kali ini Jimin sedang senang bertemu kesayangannya atau ling-lung akan pertanyaan yang Yoongi buat rasanya seperti menentukan masa depannya sendiri.

"Kau Park Jimin kan?" Ujar Yoongi dengan pelan. Hanya dibalas anggukan daru sang empunya nama.

"Aku Min Yoongi, Jika kau butuh apapun atau mau belajar denganku bicaralah. Aku akan membantu" usul Yoongi sepertinya sedikit menyindir nilai ulangan Jimin waktu itu. Mau tak mau Jimin memberanikan dirinya.

"Ah benarkah sunbae?"

"Tentu, dan panggil Oppa saja" membuat Jimin makin menatap harap akan Yoongi yang ada di depannya itu dengan senang


End file.
